irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiders from Outer Space (TTT episode)
Summary After escaping from an unknown alien location in the previous episode, Tony Newman and Doug Phillips are sent to the year 1883, winding up right in the middle of a battle between British and Arab armies in Khartuom. They are quite surprised when, in the midst of melee, two aliens appear and escort them away. They then nearly force Newman and Phillips over a cliff when an ominous voice tells them to bring the Earthlings to their base. The two are then escorted to a base that is guarded by a deadly force field. After they are allowed entrance inside, they are introduced to an alien prince that reveals that he would get a promotion from his overlord if he were to conquer Earth (via multiple missile attacks in many major cities). Meanwhile Project Tic-Toc had attempted to switch Newman and Phillips back, but then the prince appeared on their monitor, warning that any further attempts to retrieve them will result in Project Tic-Toc being destroyed. Back at the base, Newman is sent out into the desert to make it look like he dehydrated to death, but the alien who took him there disappeared into thin air as two men on horseback ride up to Newman, who later convinces them that he would take them to the alien base, as they would end up wiping everyone out. Meanwhile Phillips is hooked up to a device to have all of his personal information extracted from him. He then gets shifted by Project Tic-Toc, who launches an attack against the alien base, which results in the aliens beaming an explosive device onto the Project Tic-Toc floor, which will destroy the complex in an hour if they continue to interfere. Newman and Phillips must then help the British army, along with dealing with the aliens until Project Tic-Toc can move the explosive device and the scientists to another time period. Trivia/background information *Not only was this the second episode in a row dealing with aliens, but it was also the second episode in a row where Newman and Phillips were threatened with having their personal information extracted from them. However, this time around, if the procedure was performed, they would die, rather than wandering around aimlessly forever like in the previous episode. ("The Kidnappers") *There are two goofs in this episode; near the end after Newman and Phillips blow up the alien base, Newman touches a large rock that should be pretty well embedded in the desert landscape, yet the so-called “rock” moves. Also, as per usual with the opening of a new episode, Newman and Phillips go tumbling into their new time period/location, rolling towards several large rocks, yet once they come to a stop, suddenly there are no rocks to be seen anywhere. And on a side note, the alien that disappeared was never explained; it did not seem to be switched by Project Tic-Toc by accident, plus it reappears later in the episode. Cast *James Darren as Dr. Tony Newman *Robert Colbert as Dr. Doug Phillips *Whit Bissell as Lt. General Heywood Kirk *John Zaremba as Dr. Raymond Swain *Lee Meriwether as Dr. Ann MacGregor *John Crawford as Henderson *Kevin Hagen as Prince Links The episode can be viewed at Hulu.com at The Time Tunnel channel Category: The Time Tunnel episodes